


Harry Potter: Corazones

by DarioHimself



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarioHimself/pseuds/DarioHimself





	1. Vanitas [1]

El pelo de su cuello se erizó levemente, la puerta del aula de castigo se abrió con un sonoro quejico, tan potente que lo escucharían desde la torre de Astronomía, la cual se encontraba en el lado contrario del castillo. Su melena morena se elevó a la par que veía quien entraba en el aula.

— Él de nuevo.— Pensó.

Sus orbes rojos se fijaron en el recien llegado, un chaval rubio, delgado, con cara de sueño, lo usual según había podido observar en anteriores encuentros. Se dejó caer en uno de los puprites a varias filas de distancia de nuestro protagonista, no realizó sonido alguna, simplemente se quedó ahí, mirando al infinito.

La rabia comenzó a aflorar en su garganta, con ganas de gritarle por esa penosa apariencia. ¿Por qué había decidido estudiar en primer lugar? ¿qué sentido tenía si no usaba el don que poseía para salir adelante y aprender lo máximo posible? No lo soportaba, era superior a sus fuerzas. Sobre todo, no entendía como Aqua se relacionaba tanto con él, eran como el cielo y la tierra, inalcanzable para el rubio.

No obstante, paró. Se tranquilizó, se controló a si mismo, dándose cuenta de la importancia que le daba a caminar dentro de un aula y la tontería de la que se trataba, las circunstancias del rubio daban igual, lo importante eran las suyas, si provocaba algún otro problema sería expulsado y eso era lo último que quería.

— Señor Tonks, ¿le ocurre algo?— Preguntó el profesor Filius Flitwick, encargado de la clase de encantamientos y uno de sus favoritos.

— Nada señor, nada, un escalofrío.

Sus rasgos se relajaron. Su nariz recuperó su tamaño normal tras inspirar y expirar varias veces, se había relajado por completo. Con respecto a sus palabras, no mentía pero tampoco decía toda la verdad, total, ¿qué le importaba al profesor lo que pudiera pasar por aquella cabeza suya? Nada, o quizás mucho. Apreciaba las enseñanzas del profesor pero no le tenía confianza alguna con respecto a otros menesteres.

— Bien, pues ahora haga una muestra... ¿Señor Avery, qué le pasa?

Su visión fue directamente a su espalda, su "compañero" había comenzado a quedarse sin aire, se agarraba la garganta con ambas manos e intentaba inspirar, sin éxito. Quizás se le pasó la idea de dejarlo en el sitio, que el profesor se ocupara del problema y evitarse gastar energias, pero su cuerpo reaccionó más rápido.

— Anapneo.— Citó con tremenda facilidad junto a un movimiento rápido de su varita.

En pocos segundos el rubio volvió a recuperar el buen color, aunque ni el estar sano hacía milagros y su piel se mantuvo blanca como la porcelana, mientras, la de Vanitas era más morena, debido a sus estudios "intensivos" en los jardines de la escuela. El profesor se acercaría a comprobar su estado y agradeció al moreno el hechizo para evitar que el alumno pudiera sufrir secuelas.

Tras comprobar que se encontraba bien, el profesor los depachó rápidamente de la sala — Seguramente para evitar tener que aguantar otro incidente como ese o simplemente para dejar relajar al rubio.—, el moreno caminó a paso ligero para dirigirse a la salida, pero fue interceptado por Ventus, al cual se le notaba en la cara que quería disculparse, el más alto de los dos no pudo evitar expirar y poner mala cara.

— Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Vanitas, siento haber sido una molestia.

Y otra vez, ese menospreciarse a si mismo, lo molestaba, ¿Cómo podía tener tan poca confianza en si mismo? ¿cómo era capaz de relacionarse con el objetivo que se había fijado a si mismo alcanzar? No lo entendía, y quizás, era eso lo que le faltaba.

— Como sea, deja de dormirte en clase, no quiero verte la cara.— Sus palabras y su tono coincidieron.

Dio un paso largo y se marchó por donde había entrado, evitando que el rubio pudiera interceptarle de nuevo. Necesitaba relajarse y evitar encontrarse con nadie. En la puerta miró a ambos lados del pasillo, sabía que no tardaría en aparecer y no quería hablar con ella, siempre acababa haciendo de algo parecido a su madre y lo increpaba debido a la gran cantidad de faltas leves acumuladas a lo largo de los años. 

Unos segundos más tarde escuchó unos pasos provenientes de la izquierda, como esperaba, allí aparecía. Una chica desgarbada — A la cual podía considerarse alta.— con un uniforme de Ravenclaw caminaba con parsimonía mientras leía un libro de tremendo grosos —  _ ¿Cómo no se le cansaban los brazos? _ —, tenía el pelo azul. Ya conociendo de donde provenía comenzó a caminar poe el lado contrario, tardaría unos minutos más en llegar pero se evitaría molestias.

— ¡Vanitas! — La voz se perdió en el pasillo.

* * *

La brisa agitó su cabello negro, el árbol a su espalda no era suficiente protección contra los entes meteorológicos que se encontraban a su alrededor, no obstante, cumplía su función de soporte. Disfrutaba de las delicias del exterior y escribía notas sobre los conjuros que habían practicado aquel día en clase, no habían sido especialmente complicados, aún así, quería lograr la perfección.

Habían pasado varios días desde que aprendieron como desatascar vías respiratorias mediante un encantamiento, eso lo había ayudado a salvar a un compañero de clase al que no tenía especialmente en gusto ver. De todas formas, un alumno muerto o con secuelas debido a casi ahogarse no habría hablado bien del profesor ni de los demás alumnos que habían allí, la mayoría desconocidos para el propio Vanitas, que ignoraba a casi todo ente que hubiera a su alrededor, excepto rivales y profesores.

—Wingardium leviosa.— Susurró a la par que hacía un movimiento con su varita.

Una piedra de tamaño medio comenzó a levitar a dos metros de distancia, no pretendía hacer nada con ella, pero realizar un hechizo tan sencillo como ese le permitía concentrarse. Su siguiente objetivo importante era conseguir realizar hechizos sin citarlos, para ello se requería una mente concentrada solamente en lanzar el hechizo. Era realmente complicado llegar a ese nivel, debido a que la mente tiende a divagar y por tanto, pierde poder sin la palabra hablada.

Canceló el encantamiento y comenzó de nuevo la práctica, con la vista fijada en la piedra comenzó a recitar el conjuro en su cabeza, en el efecto que provocaría y en como la piedra acabaría por elevarse. Nada más lejos de la realidad, la piedra ni se movió, ni un leve temblor, sus habilidades actuales no eran suficientes, no conseguía discernir en aquel momento en el que fallaba y preguntarle a ella no era una opción.

Prosiguió la práctica durante varios minutos, su mente acabó por cansarse al lanzar magia innecesariamente sin ningún objetivo y por tanto, desbordando. Se durmió sin darse cuenta, su varita firmemente sostenida en la mano derecha y su cuaderno de notas en la izquierda, apoyada en la pierna del mismo lado y balanceándose con el viento.

* * *

Un ruido lo despertó, así como unos pasos en la hierba a poca distancia de donde se encontraba, abrió los ojos en un instante y observó a la chica morena — La cual tenía un uniforme de Griffindor y llevaba una mochila a su espalda, sus manos temblaban ligeramente.— que se encontraba a dos metros de él, lo miraba como asustada, con un cuaderno entre sus brazos, su cuaderno.

— ¿Qué te crees que haces? ¿quién te ha dado derecho para coger mi cuaderno?

El reproche resonó en las proximidades pero no había nadie más allí, Vanitas se levantó como un rayo y avanzó los dos metros que quedaban cogiendo el cuaderno con la mano derecha, arrebatándoselo a la joven en apenas un instante, incluso haciéndole un poco de daño a la misma y al propio cuaderno, que se veía arrugado.

— ¡Yo no quería cogerte nada, tu cuaderno voló y te lo iba a devolver para que no lo perdieras!

El moreno meditó — Incluso en pensar porque la joven estaba por allí en primer lugar.— por unos instantes antes de decidir si la historia era verdad o no, conocía a la chica y dudaba que fuera una ladrona, no obstante, no le hacía ninguna gracia que tocaran sus pertenencias sin permiso. Suspiró y se dio medio vuelta, volviendo al árbol, habrían pasado unas dos horas desde que se quedara dormido, el sol estaba a punto de ponerse.

— Muy bien, ahora lárgate y no molestes, Xion.

Era su modo de dar las gracias, aunque no hubiera agradecimiento por ningún sitio. La mujer en cambio parecía no estar convencida con esas palabras, se acercó un poco, movida quizás por el aspecto tan solitario de su compañero o por alguna otra razón desconocida para él. Colocó las manos detrás de su espalda y se estiró levemente hacia delante y abajo.

— Deberíamos volver al colegio, pronto será la cena.— Su voz sonó dulce, odiaba que hiciera eso.

Razón no le faltaba, sino quería meterse en otro problema debía volver al castillo, pero tampoco le gustaba darle la razón, le gustaba fastidiarla e ignorarla, todo por una simple razón: Aquella mujer la ayudaba. Sí, su objetivo a alcanzar en el colegio ayudaba a una persona de su mismo curso, a su vez, su actitud con Xion lo había llevado a recibir varias "broncas" que habían acabado entre gritos, cosas que pasan, nada que no le pasara con más de la mitad de los alumnos.

— Pues no sé que haces que no vas para allá, Aqua se enfadará si faltas y te ponen una falta leve.

No se notaba disgusto en su voz, pero la chica ya sabía por donde iban los tiros. Se giró y camino camino al colegio, con una cara muy disgustada y leves tembleques debido al mal trago que acababa de pasar.

— Pues muy bien, quédate ahí estúpido.

Vanitas aguantaba mejor los insultos que las buenas palabras, así que se sintió mejor tras escucharlas. No obstante, se levantaría y caminaría a su lado, sin dirigirle la palabra. Obviamente no podía permitirse ponerse sentimental ni lo mostraría, pero tras haber mostrado ella preocupación, él no tuvo más remedio que "ceder". Ella sonrió levemente ante la escena.

* * *

El comedor del colegio estaba tan lleno de vida como siempre, no es que odiara ese tipo de atmósfera pero no le gustaba que compañeros de su casa lo increparan pidiéndole ayuda para los trabajos o que se sentara con ellos a comer. Para evitar eso ocultaba levemente su cara y sus ojos carmesí para sentarse en unos de los extremos de la mesa, cerca de gente de otros cursos que no se atreverían a dirigirle la palabra por miedo a que los maldiciera.

No es que maldiciera a nadie realmente, pero un rumor se había expandido por el colegio de que Vanitas Tonks, de Ravenclaw y quinto curso, maldecía a todo aquel que lo molestara y hacía que le salieran babosas de la boca, no le preocupaba quien había iniciado el rumor, básicamente, porque había sido él. Era una manera rápida y sencilla de quitarse de en medio a curiosos, y la nota que dejó a uno de los alumnos de cursos inferiores hacía que el autor del rumor fuera anónimo por suerte para él.

— ¿Otra vez sentándote solo?

Uno de los únicos temores que tenía Vanitas al entrar en el gran comedor era ese, que esa voz femenina, la perteneciente a su objetivo, apareciera para molestarlo e increparlo, no por nada, sino porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación y no le gustaba un pelo. Suspiró e intentó ignorarla mas no surtió efecto.

— Me has ignorado, te ha visto salir del aula de castigo, ¿otra vez problemas con tus compañeros? Sabes que no te conviene eso.

Esta conversación era algo normal en su vida, cada vez que se enteraba de su ingreso en el aula de castigo lo venía a increpar en la cena, no había duda que aquellas conversaciones habían provocado que se "escondiera" a la hora de comer en un lugar poco visible. No le había funcionado el mezclarse con la plebe, porque aún así, Aqua, le mejor estudiante de su curso — Uno por encima de Vanitas.— lo había encontrado.

— ¿Qué eres, mi madre? ¿no me vas a dejar comer tranquilo, o qué? 

— No. — Desde luego la chica tenía seguridad en si misma.—Soy una alumna de un curso superior al tuyo y además, prefecta, deberías hacerme caso.

No iba a caer sin pelear, sabía cuál era el punto debil de la chica, sus amigos y lo iba a aprovechar bien. A diferencia de las otraves veces en aquel día que había sonado apurado al hablar — Deseando acabar la conversación.—, en esa ocasión hablaría con parsimonia, poniendo enfasis en cada palabra de la frase. Su postura se relajaría, mostrando la confianza que tenía en si mismo, a su vez, apoyaría el brazo izquierdo en la mesa, girándose para mirarla firmemente a los ojos.

— Pues no veo que tu amigo el rubio te haga mucho caso.— Hizo una pausa dramática.— Otra vez estaba en la sala de castigo, parece que vaya más veces que yo, todo un record.

— Eso no viene al caso...— La prefecta titubeaba, su voz sonó débil.

Aqua se había quedado sin palabras, sabía que no podía salir victoriosa de ahí. Incómoda se rascó el brazo izquierdo con el derecho, incluso desvió la mirada, un grave fallo. Quizás en un duelo mágico habría encontrado su salida, pero en un duelo de palabras contra el moreno lo tenía mucho más complicado.

— Oh, el bonito doble rasero, debería darte vergüenza.— Se decepcionó, pensó que duraría más.— Ahora déjame comer tranquilo.

La conversación acabó y se pudieron centrar en la comida, la cual aparecería tras un leve discurso del director en el que hablaba de algún incidente y avisaba de no acercarse al bosque prohibido, al parecer alguno había vuelto a investigar y había salido herido por unos animales fantásticos, vaya estúpido.

Tras acabar la comida y ya sin ninguna conversación incómoda que aguantar, el moreno saldría de la sala a paso rápido para dirigirse a los cuartos de Ravenclaw y descansar, mañana sería otro día.


	2. Aqua [1]

Abatida se echó contra la mesa, acaba de perder un duelo de vocabulario contra uno de los alumnos más problemáticos — Y a la vez, más brillantes.— que tenía la escuela, usaba su lengua como un cuchillo afilado y no temía en usarlo incluso contra sus mayores, ¿cuándo aprendería? Cansada suspiró sobre la mesa, cuando escuchó unos pasos por su derecha.

Levantó la mirada para observar a otra de las joyas de su casa, su cabello de oro hizo las delicia de la chica de pelo azul, que disfrutó de la vista de lo que se acercaba a unos metros, no por su impresionante aspecto — Según la mayoría de chicas de la escuela.— sino porque era todo lo contrario a su pasado interlocutor, se trataba de Roxas.

— He visto lo que ha pasado con Vanitas, ¿otra vez se ha metido en problemas?— Su voz dulce animó aún más a la joven, contenta de poder mantener una conversación sin tirarse a matar.

—Sí, otra vez ha estado en la sala de castigo, aunque ha salvado a Ven de morir ahogado, una de cal y otra de arena, supongo.— Se llevó un trozo de pastel de chocolate a la boca, ¿por qué los dulces sabían tan bien y luego iban al michelín?

—¿Morir ahogado? ¿Le metió una patata en la garganta primero? Esos dos siempre se han llevado mal, bueno, él se ha llevado mal con Ven.— Disimuladamente intentó coger él un trozo, para ser rechazado con un bofetón en la mano que se escuchó a varios asientos de distancias, golpe que acompañó una mirada fiera, no se tocan los dulces, decía.

— Parece que se le había metido una mosca en la boca lo suficientemente grande como para taparle la traquea, una cosa muy rara, no entiendo como alguien puede comerse un insecto sin querer en primer lugar.— De hecho, no le extrañaría que lo hubiera hecho a propósito para ver cual era el sabor.

Su mirada se levantó con pesadez, lo que daba por acabado el tema de Ventus. De todos era sabido que Ven era un gran amigo de la mejor alumna del colegio, pero no muchos entendían porque tenían ese tipo de relación a pesar de ser de otras cosas, en cambio, Roxas lo entendía bien y sabía cuando dejar ir una conversación pesada, se podría decir que se complementaban bien.

— Xion me ha dicho que le mandaste buscar a Vanitas, ¿por qué?— Inquirió elevando levemente su ceja izquierda.

— Un pequeño precio a cambio de mis maravillosos conocimientos, además, si hubiera ido yo en persona la cosa habría acabado con él intentando hacerse el chulo y costándole problemas.— Se encogió de hombros.

— Y ella no le echa cosas en cara cada vez que le ve.— Eso había ido a doler.

— Parece que se te ha pegado algo de su agresividad y afilada lengua de tanto mirarle.

Roxas recibió un impacto crítico y calló al instante, no es que se avergonzara del hecho de fijarse en una persona, sino que alguien lo hubiera notado. Aqua sonrío y le revolvió el pelo al rubio, ella no usaba su tiempo en esos menesteres pero entendía el sentimiento y la necesidad, ella misma se había visto en su situación, mirando tanto a chicas como a chicos, indiscriminadamente, después le dieron el puesto de prefecta y una imagen que mantener. En resumen, responsabilidades.

— No te preocupes y disfruta de la vida, sois compañeros de casa y si alguien se atreve a decir algo, yo mismo le tostaré el culo.— Roxas acabó con el pelo hecho un desastre, pero una sonrisa en el rostro.— Ahora largo, venga, que te esperan tus amigos.— Indicaría con un movimiento de cabeza al pelirojo y la morena que lo esperaban en la puerta del gran comedor, pacientemente.

— Nos vemos después en la sala común.

— Deberías ir a dormir nada más llegues, yo tendré que hacer alguna guardia de prefecta por el colegio para impedir que la gente haga locuras.

— Vale mamá.— Se burló de ella y se marchó con sus amigos.

Aqua sonrío para si misma y se levantó poco después de la marcha del rubio. Comenzaría por dar una vuelta a la biblioteca e impedir que ningún alumno estuviera entrometido en la zona prohibida o haciendo alguna locura. Además, en aquella parte del colegio siempre habían ocurrido locuras subidas de tono aprovechando la tenue luz y la tranquilidad, desde entonces la vigilancia había aumentado. Personalmente, a ella le hacía gracia pillar a la gente in fraganti y darles un rapapolvo, por desgracia, aquella noche no ocurriría.

* * *

Un día diferente a una hora muy distinta, clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Remus Lupin con una de sus famosas clases prácticas, en aquella ocasión les intentaba explicar como realizar un hechizo sin hablar, una de las habilidades más importantes para aquellos que se quisieran dedicar a ser aurores. 

Aqua escuchaba con atención la charla, y Terra, a su lado también. Este chico era ni más ni menos que su otro gran amigo junto a Ventus. Los tres habían nacido en la misma ciudad y sus padres se relacionaban desde siempre, se conocieron a los cinco años — Ven tiene un año menos.— y desde entonces se habían tratado como hermanos, Aqua siempre haciendo de la madre del grupo y Terra intentando superarle, en cambio el rubio, siempre por detrás con su inactividad.

— Llegó la hora de poner en práctica lo que os acabo de explicar, no será fácil, así que equipaos con un objeto de paciencia y poneros a practicas contra esos muñecos de madera.

Para la joven no pasó desapercibido el chiste sobre rol de mesa que había realizado el profesor, a ella misma le gustaba jugar a esos juegos con sus amigos y muchas veces actuaba como "master" de la partida, lo mejor era cuando se juntaban ocho personas y todas a su merced, le encantaba esa sensación.

— Lo conseguiré antes que tú.— Una risotada a su lado por parte de terra le hizo salir de su ensoñación — La cual trataba sobre una partida de rol en la que el profesor Lupin los guiaba a través de la aventura.— y centrar su atención en la tarea.

— Que te lo has creido bonito de cara, vas a morder el polvo, como en esa canción.

Desde luego a Aqua no le sobraban sus propias referencias también, el profesor Lupin pudo escucharla y sonrío para si, aunque le gustaba otro tipo de música. Dio dos palmadas y la parte práctica comenzó. Todos en silencio, apuntando hacia el frente e intentando hacer el hechizo.

La chica de orbes azules se concentró todo lo que pudo, aún así, a los cinco minutos, aún no había sido capaz de lanzar correctamente el hechizo, no obstante, si había sido capaz de hacer que unos rayos salieran de la punta de su varita. No era lo suficientemente bueno como para considerarse un éxito, pero la dejaba más cerca.

Tras otros cinco minutos, los aplausos del profesor se oyeron en toda la sala, la chica había conseguido su objetivo y había lanzado un expeliarmus contra su oponente de madera, destrozando levemente su corteza, todo un logro. Terra lo consiguió pocos minutos después, pero toda la gloria la había obtenido la chica, como siempre.

— Muy bien, extraordinario señorita Wells, ha sido la primera en conseguirlo, tome un bombón.— Remus le lanzó a la susodicha un bombón de chocolate, uno de sus favoritos.— Pero bueno, no te duermas en los laureles, ahora te tocará la primera en el siguiente ejercicio.— Hizo una pausa e hizo una seña con las manos girándolas.— Haced una fila, por orden de resultados, sino lo habéis conseguido por el orden de apellidos.

Rápidamente formaron una fila, Aqua estaba medianamente nerviosa, no le gustaba mucho la idea de recibir un hechizo aunque fuera de práctica, y mucho menos tener que citar el hechizo en su mente en vez de hacerlo con sus labios. Nada que se pudiera hacer, aún así, se sentía segura de si misma.

Y su predicción no estaba equivocada, pudo protegerse sin necesidad de decirlo en voz alta, había conseguido controlar hasta ahora ese aspecto de la magia, se sentía orgullosa de si misma y le gustaba que su estudio y entrenamiento dieran frutos en las clases. No obstante, en esta ocasión, Terra lo consiguió también a la primera.

Tras pasar aquella ronda, el profesor volvió a hablar.

— Como vemos, la señorita Wells y el señor Murphy han sido los mejores de la clase, ¿qué tal si vemos como se enfrentan? Tenéis dos minutos para demostrar lo que sabéis.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, se colocaron en un punto opuesto de la habitación y levantaron las varitas, tras recibir la señal de Lupin comenzó el duelo. Fue mucho menos espectacular de lo que pudo haber sido, la limitación de usar hechizos sin hablar los lastró y ninguno pudo ser vencedor del duelo por falta de tiempo y habilidad, no obstante, acabaron boqueando debido al esfuerzo.

— Se acabó, por la buena actuación que habéis demostrado ambas casas se llevan diez puntos, enhorabuena a ambos, nos vemos en la próxima clase, podéis iros.

La clase comenzó a disiparse, Aqua aprovechó aquel momento para comer el bombón que había recibido como premio por conseguir ser la primera en realizar un hechizo sin recitarlo, todo un logro, se había sentido muy orgullosa de si misma, debía seguir manteniendo el nivel, no podía permitirse el perder.

— Un poco más de tiempo y te habría ganado.— Bromeó Aqua dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo.

— Estás tú lista, no te lo crees ni tú, en un duelo no habría perdido ni aunque hubieras podido recitar los hechizos, listilla.— Miró hacia su amiga levemente altanera, para luego sonreir.— Ya podrías haberte estirado y darme un poco del bombón.

Aqua lo miró arqueando una ceja, ni le respondió. Salió de la clase, pero antes de seguir su camino, se giró hacia Terra, sonriéndo jocosa y diriguiéndose a atender otros asuntos de mayor importancia, su próxima clase.

* * *

Caminaba con paso silencioso por los pasillos, iba al encuentro de su pupila. Cualquiera diría que esta debería pertenecer a su casa, pero el sombrero seleccionador, en su amplia sabiduría había decidido que una de las chicas más estudiosas de la escuela pertenecía a Griffindor y no a Ravenclaw.

A la joven de pelo azul no le afectaba en absoluto ese hecho, aunque haberla tenido en la misma casa le habría facilitado las cosas de su tutelaje. Desde tercer año se habían vuelto maestra y alumna, debido a su gran pasión por los libros, el aprender lo máximo posible y sobre todo, los juegos de rol de mesa, ambas gozaban muchísimo de aquellas partidas, incluso Axel y Roxas se habían unido alguna vez, no compartían su estusiasmo, pero habían salido gratamente satisfechos.

La morena se encontraba leyendo un libro en medio del pasillo, sentada en el frío suelo, seguramente había llegado allí con tiempo y había decidido que pasar el rato leyendo hasta su llegada era la mejor opción. Estaba dispuesta a asustarla, pero a breves metros antes de su llegada, la chica habló en voz alta.

— ¿Sabías que los dementores no procrean pero se reproducen en sitios donde hay mucha podredumbre?

Otro de los datos curiosos con los que solía salir la joven griffindor, a decir verdad era uno de sus encantos y a Aqua escuchaba dichos datos con interés, quizás, una de las pocas personas que lo hacían.

— No lo sabía, ¿qué estás leyendo? — No podía leer el título del tomo.

— Uno de mis libros favoritos, animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos, lo de los dementores se me ocurrió porque el otro día en defensa contra las artes oscuras el profesor Lupin nos habló del tema, son muy interesantes.— Sino la paraba comenzaría a seguir hablando y nadie la pararía, pero disfrutaba de escucharla y sobre todo de la emoción con la que lo hacía.

Se llevó unos minutos hablando sobre lo que había comentado el profesor Lupin en aquella clase, no era un dato especialmente relevante, pero a Xion le encantaban ese tipo de detalles en los que otros no se fijaban, no por parecer más inteligente, sino por aportar algo nuevo a la otra persona. A Aqua le gustaba ese aspecto de ella.

— ¿Sabes invocar un patronus?— Preguntó la joven de sexto año.

La conversación había acabado en como enfrentarlos y como habían aprendido a lanzar el hechizo en clases posteriores, no obstante, no habían conseguido mantener la forma durante mucho tiempo.

— Bueno, no consigo mantenerlo materializado pero casi lo tengo.— Hizo una pausa cuando se acordó de un detalles.— ¿Sabes lo que hizo Tonks en esa clase?— Aqua se temió lo peor, ¿le habría hablado mal a Lupin? ¿habría faltado el respeto a un compañero?— ¡Consiguió invocar a su patronus a la primera, y era una pantera!

Aqua quedó gravemente afectada en aquel instante, ella misma había tardado varios intentos en conseguir la materialización de su patronus, pero se alegró porque su otro "protegido" no la hubiera liado y sobre todo, hubiera conseguido un logro tan importante.

— Encima el profesor Lupin le dio un bombón de chocolate, yo quería uno.— Xion infló los mofletes levemente, para luego reír despreocupadamente.— Roxas también consiguió invocar a su patronus, aunque no fue a la primera.— Añadió.

— ¿Y cuál es el patronus de la estrellita de mi casa?— Inquirió.

— Un tigre, parece que se parecen más de lo que quieran llegar a creer.— Hizo una leve pausa.— Aqua, ¿cuál es tu patronus?

— Nada más y nada menos que un delfín, mola, no tanto como una pantera o un tigre, pero mola,¿verdad?— Su orgullo estaba en juego.

— ¡Por supuesto que mola más! Donde esté un delfín que se quite un felino.— Sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba a su mentora, intentando llamar su atención, esta le acarició la mejilla, lo que provocó un sonrojo inmediato.

— Gracias Xion, siempre puedo contar contigo.— Y entonces le tiró de los mofletes con pasión, no podía resistirlo.

Pasaron un rato más hablando entre ellas, al final, la morena acabó practicando el hechizo patronus en una sala vacía que Aqua — Usando sus poderes de prefecta.— había conseguido reservar para sus prácticas. Finalmente la alumna de griffindor había conseguido materializar correctamente a su patronus, era un cisne.

— Definitivamente te pega, ¡enhorabuena, esa es mi pupila!— La abrazó efusivamente, volviendo a provocar un sonrojo, como antes, esto no pasó desapercibido a Aqua.

Tras aquello ambas se separaron, dando por finalizada la tutoría. Aqua dio una vuelta por los pasillos para impedir que algo estuviera ocurriendo fuera de las normas de la escuela, poco antes de acabar su ronda, vio a Vanitas de lejos, en los campos de la escuela, con un libro frente a su rostro, pero ella desde su posición pudo ver su verdadero objetivo, un joven de cabellos dorados que caminaba junto a otro de pelo rojo. Sonrió para si y siguió su camino.


End file.
